


Waves Crashing Down

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Series: HCS Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Atlantis!Fusion, Day 3, Gen, HCS Week 2020, SameAge!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: This patrol was supposed to be like every other patrol.Except it wasn't.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: HCS Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Waves Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Shikisai's HoennChampionShip Week 2020 on tumblr. Prompt was Ocean
> 
> Here we go!

**Waves Crashing Down**

If she was honest, this was not how she expected her patrol to go today. No, May expected this patrol to be like every other patrol she had been on since she joined the border guard a couple millenia ago- uneventful. Quiet. Reflective. A chance to get out of the city that never changed to explore the terrain that rarely changed. 

Instead, they found a dead body. Washed up on the shores of their island, somehow getting past defenses almost as old as she was. 

Brendan poked at the body with the butt of his quarterstaff, the glowing ruby on a gold chain around his neck bouncing with the motion against his tanned bare chest. Crimson lines of identity and story flexed on his skin. “What the hell?”

May shrugged, crouching down on the volcanic black sand, her own quarterstaff set to the side as she tried to get a better look. “I think it was a person.” 

“No, really?” Her patrol partner snorted. “I meant, what is it doing here?”

She ignored him, and gently gripped what she thought was a shoulder under the flotsam, lifting the body up and over with a grunt. She picked away the seaweed, brushing away the sand from an aristocratic face, defined chin and soft lashes. A pretty one. What a shame. 

“Eww, I can’t believe you touched it.” 

“Shut up, Brendan.” She shot back without any heat. “I’m just looking.” Salt-stiff hair, so salt covered it was white, crunched as she moved it away from the face. Her examination drifted down to what had been a fine suit- was that silver trim?- and to artist hands with thick rings on every other finger. 

Had he been a merchant? An adventurer? There had been a storm pass over them yesterday- had he been on a ship? Did they wreak or did he simply fall off? May glanced around the beach- no sign of debris. Or if there was, it hadn’t washed up yet. What happened?

She glanced back, and lost a hundred years off her life when the body groaned. 

Her heart pounded in her ears and her butt was sore from she had landed ten feet away. Brendan had jumped even further, tripping and landing on his face. He scrambled to knees, and spat out sand. “What the hell!”

May was quicker to her feet. Moving carefully, she crept closer until she could see the slow rise and fall of the man’s chest. “Holy shit. He’s alive.”

“How is that possible?” Brendan stood up and furiously brushed off his pleated kilt and leather sandals, sand flying in all directions. “He should be dead.”

“Not a clue,” May dropped to her knee and inspected more closely. “Hey- give me your water.” 

“Oh no- May. We can’t help this guy. We’re supposed to kill anyone who shows up here. That’s our job.” 

“He is injured and alone and probably still going to die anyway- hardly a threat to Atlantis. Now give me your water.” 

Something brushed her cheek, lightly tracing her line of identity as it fell down the side of her face, and she slowly turned back to the man. Eyes the colour of quality steel blinked slowly at her, as if the gods had painted them. His hand fell away from her face, catching on the glowing sapphire dangling from her neck. May reached up and gently guided his hand down to his chest. 

She brushed more of his hair out of his face, cleaning away the sand as gently as she could. His eyes fluttered shut, but his breathing remained steady. Alive. For the moment. 

Damn. His eyes were beautiful. Too beautiful almost, to just let slip away to the Otherlands. Honestly, if the gods wanted her to kill someone, they shouldn't have sent one so pretty. 

May turned back to Brendan, expression set. “I’m going to save him.” 

Her friend groaned softly, dragging a hand over his face. “Of course you are.” Brendan shook his head, “You know what? Sure. Let’s do this. You can be the one to tell the chief. It’ll be like that time we blew up the fountain all over again.”

But he tossed the water to her anyway, which was agreement enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on[ Tumblr!](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
